


Flow

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Gen, Healing, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: Lunafreya heals those infected by the starscourge.





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw the new Episode Ardyn trailer and it kind of reminded me that I wrote this. It's been a long time, but I hope you enjoy it.

The first thing she felt was the warmth of the venom filtering through her fingers. The uncomfortable tingling sensation that spread through her veins with every heartbeat, growing hotter and heavier with each pump. She could feel the lead as it flowed into her arms and her chest, spiraling down through her stomach and legs rooting her to the ground. Her mind cried out in warning, instincts demanding she let go of the cold hand and flee, but she stood tall. 

This was, after all, her duty.

The being before her began to shine and grew so bright it made tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She shut her lids against the light and then she was burning. Her skin was on fire, every pore screaming at her pull away from the heat. But she held on tightly as ash filled her mouth and the darkness flooded her mind. _Accept it_ , she willed. _Face the pain and take it all into yourself_. The murmur of the crowd faded away, replaced by a growing cacophony of noise. Each curse slung her way cut through her skin like knives, the pleas of the damned beating like hammers upon her bones. The sound became deafening as she began to pray. She couldn’t hear the words, but she knew them well - felt their weight as they slid from her throat.

The last word fell from her lips and suddenly there was only silence, and as she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the black void. It was a place she had been many times before, a blank space illuminated only by her own inner light. Behind her she heard hissing, a soft sound growing stronger as she waited. She turned slowly and stared at the creature, its shadowy body blending into the darkness. Bright yellow eyes stared at her, trying to intimidate her, reflecting the fire burning at its core. Fearlessly, she extended a hand toward the creature and it growled a warning, raspy words echoing in her mind.

_You would take me into yourself? So be it._

It lunged at her then, claws tearing at her skin, stripping away her physical body until only her spirit remained. She held her breath and accepted the abuse, allowing the creature to defile her body. Bright lights shone through the holes of her flesh until at last the creature had her completely stripped away. Her newly released form grew and surrounded that of the shadow and together they merged, the scourge creature joining the countless other beings housed within her light. She felt it settle into the mass, just another drop of poison added to the growing ocean. She felt it laugh, the dark cackle echoing through her body and at last - she opened her eyes.

Bright sunlight filtered through the canopy disturbed only by trees swaying with the warm breeze. Birds chirped and flitted among the leaves, innocent songs wafting from overhead. She was shaded from the sun by a small makeshift tent, the canvas above her tied in place to nearby trees. Her attention turned to the person kneeling before her. He was crying, a waterfall of tears and soul wracking sobs emanating from his body. She noted the black ichor that had shone through his veins had all but vanished, leaving only a shadow of what used to be. She smiled and squeezed his hands, whispering kind words to him. He stood and pulled her into a gentle hug before turning to the audience. As he moved to his loved ones another infected soul took his place, the scourge so strong it radiated from her pores like a miasma. The oracle took the woman’s hands into her own and felt the familiar warmth leaking into her skin. For those affected by the scourge, the process of drawing out the darkness would only take a few moments.

But for Lunafreya, each touch felt like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a very long time ago for someone who started a FFXV ship discord group. She loved Luna and Gentiana and was the inspiration behind starting this. One day last April she up and vanished, taking her social media and the discord group with her and I was so heartbroken that I never actually finished the fic. Yeah, there was supposed to be a second part where Gentiana comforts Luna, but I lost the will to finish it, and the first part is pretty okay so it's better off here than rotting in a word doc somewhere in my computer. 
> 
> So hey Shadowsea, if you're out there, this one was for you.


End file.
